The Year 2100
by JustMeSP
Summary: On August, Aaron and Ally being nineteen is where all hell broke loose. This is when the year twenty-one hundred starts. They don't know what hit 'em.
1. Prologue

**A/N: you can skip this if you want and go straight to chapter 1. it doesn't change anything, just a little introduction. **

The Year 2100

Prologue

It's the year 2016, a baby boy named Arthur and a baby girl named Martha was born into the world. Now, the world was pretty. The trees were green. The skies were blue. Children were outside playing.

Twenty Seven years later, they met. They became a couple at the year 2045; two years after they met. Two years after being best friends. Arthur and Martha were the couple everybody wanted to be. They were happy. They were sweet. They were talented; Music and Acting were the main ones they liked to do. They did cute couple stuff that you wouldn't know if you wanted to say _"Aww!"_ or puke. Yes, they were that sweet.

Three years later, they got married. Their vows and the words _"I do"_ was said that day. People cried, people laughed. Some people were crying of happiness, of envy, knowing that they would never get Arthur or Martha.

The year 2050, two years later. They gave birth to four children. Robert, Lillian, Rebbeca and Lester.

When Lester was nineteen years old, (2069) Martha died. Lester remembered that day, and he always will till the day he dies.

_"Mom!" Lester cried. _

_Martha was bed riden, she had cancer. Osteosarcoma. Stage M1b. Meaning the cancer spread to her other bones. She lit up like a Christmas tree. _

_ "Lester, sweetie," Martha whispered. She made her voice sound like she almost didn't have cancer. Almost. "I know you are old enough to understand that I'm not going to last long." _

_Lester bowed his head, he knew. He only nodded. He slowly put his head up to see her mom taking of her necklace. It was Silver. The pendant was a heart made of a Ruby diamond. Then there was a silver lining around the heart holding the red ruby and it acting like the cage so the ruby doesn't fall of. Yes, it was real silver and real Ruby. It doesn't rust, it doesn't look colours, it been her family for a few generations. _

_ "Give it to your daughter, or wife," she handed it to him. He held it like it was his lifeline. "Goodbye, sweetie. I love you so much." _

_She exhaled, she never inhaled again. She was gone. _

A year later, he walked into the front doors of _Music University of New York_. Yes, he was a music prodigy. It's like he didn't even try, he was naturally good.

Year 2071, Lester was talking to a friend of his, Raymond. They've became good friends. It's been a year since he walked into his classroom. It's been 2 years since his mom died. It's been only a couple of months since he visited his dad in _Miami_ after finishing a year in MUNY.

"Lester, stop talking about music for a sec and start talking to girls!" Raymond joked.

Lester never really had a girlfriend. He wanted to wait for the right one. His first and only girlfriend will be his first and only wife. But he still likes to have fun, granted he has his limits but he was still a fun person.

"What are you talking about? I talk to girls, a lot of times!"

"I meant start dating one, this _"waiting for the right the girl_" thing is making me sick," Raymond air quoted, "How do you last not dating girls? I mean just buy thinking about it. I know I'm not going to last."

Lester rolled his eyes, "Well sorry for not being a player—" "No, Lester, shut up. Don't be a player, many girls actually like you, so never be a player" their friend Barbara said, walking to them giving them a hug.

The three of them were friends, best friends.

"See, at least someone is grateful that I'm not dating—" "No, I want you to put yourself out there but I don't want you to be a player. Seriously you're like 21. Grow a pair and ask a girl out!" Barbara exclaimed cutting him of again.

"I have a pair! Don't open your mouth Barbara!" Lester exclaimed, getting annoyed. At that moment she closed her mouth. "There's nothing wrong with waiting for the right girl and I—"

Lester stopped his words, he stared at the girl walking down the hallway. She had like brown hair, big brown eyes, she was tall about 5'5-5'6. He was standing at 5'12 almost 6 feet. She was talking to the principal with a few new books in her arms. She looked around and she caught his gaze. She smiled at him.

"And I think I just found her." Lester sighs dreamily.

"Congratulations!" Cheers and greetings everywhere as the _Class of 2073 _threw their caps in the air. Finally, graduating! What a relief for some students. Some doesn't want it to end. Lester was relief that school was done. Trust me, he would miss his friends but he just wanted to leave and start a life with Penny. The girls who walked through the hallway and smiled at Lester. They've been together for a year. Like his parents they were the "it" couple of MUNY.

Lester saw his queen, he picked her up and spun her around. "I love you, my queen. Congratulations, my love!"

"I love you more, my prince!" Penny shouted over the cheers of other students.

Arthur; Lester's father, Robert, Lillian and Rebbeca; Lester's siblings came in the picture.

"Congrats, bro!" Robert said, giving his younger brother a bro hug.

"Oh my gosh, you're grown up!" Lillian hugged his younger brother.

"yeah, congratulations, Les! And to you too as well Penny!" Rebbeca said acknowledging Penny's present.

"Thanks Becky!" Penny thanked Becky, giving her a squeeze.

Six years later, the Twenty Nine year olds finally got married. Lester popped the question last year. Due to other weddings, the date they wanted was already full booked so they decided to what wait a few months more of the actual wedding but they weren't really complaining because they had more time to arrange the wedding.

Aaron Roy Dawson was born to Lester and Penny Dawson at 11:19 am on March 29, 2081.

Allyse Maree Dawson was born to Lester and Penny Dawson at 11:29 am on March 29, 2081.

When Allyse also known as Ally was five years old, year 2086. Her father Lester gave her the beautiful Ruby necklace, since then Ally never took it off. Having to never met her grandmother, it makes her feel as if she's there.

On August, Aaron and Ally being nineteen is where all hell broke loose.

This is when the year twenty-one hundred starts.


	2. Chapter 1: This Is How I Live Now

**_Disclaimer for the whole story I don't own anything recognizable just the plot. _**

Ally panted, "Come on, Aaron Keep Up!"

Nobody knew what happened, it just did. After a deep sleep, they woke up and everything was quiet. It was different. Apparently, a virus spread and half of the population was killed or changed. Changed, how? Well, they're dead but they are still here; alive. They're _zombies_.

Allyse "Ally" Maree Dawson and Aaron "Ronnie" Roy Dawson were different than other kids. Growing up they like to wrestle each other, go swimming, and practice their favourite hobby archery, karate, gymnastics and combat.

They learned to live fast and leave fast, leaving no trail.

Ally had short shoulder length light brown hair with the tips dyed ombre; blonde and red. She just had the blonde ombre but she got dared to dye some her highlights red and she instantly fell in love with it. She was slim and stood at five feet and six inches (5'6"). She had big brown eyes, and plump lips. It you asked her she looks Australian mixed with Italian who's an American. Maybe she was, her mom was half Australian and her dad was half Italian.

Aaron however, had plain dark brown hair. Nether the less, girls fall for him. He stood at five feet and twelve inches (5'12") almost six feet. Again an Australian/Italian/American mixed. He had light brown eyes, chiseled chin structure, he was built; he liked to work out. He honestly looked like one of those Tumblr guys that almost didn't seem real.

Ally and Aaron moved to Miami, 3 years ago.

_**3 years ago…**_

**_"Ally!" Lester shouted from downstairs._**

**_"Yes?" she answered back as loud as she can. She listened, she didn't hear anything after that. She groaned, knowing she's not going to know what her dad wanted unless she came downstairs. She took the last step of the stairs and asked, "Yes daddy? What do you need?"_**

**_Her dad smiled, he started to say he needed something but something was thrown at her. She caught it with ease._**

**_"A cushion? Really?" she said with no emotion, "You made me come downstairs to throw a couch cushion at me when I could've finished packing."_**

**_Lester rolled his eyes, "I just wanted to check if you remember what I've been teaching you,"_**

**_"Oh no! a pillow can attack me, ahh help," she said sarcastically. Lester crossed his arms then rolled his eyes before grabbing all the cushion that was set down on the couch then throwing it at her one by one. Ally had her mouth open as Lester just hit her in the face._**

**_"Oh that's it old man!" she attacked him and they start to wrestle. After a few minutes, they started to laugh._**

**_It's not new in the Dawson household. Ally being the only girl in the family and the youngest after Aaron, he wanted her to be not only logically and artistically smart but also street smart. She should know what to do if there was a fire, a war, a zombie apocalypse. Yes, Lester was exaggerating but he wanted Ally to be trained just in case she's alone and something happens. He would feel satisfied knowing Ally can protect herself. Now, he's been training Aaron too but he's a guy he can handle himself._**

**_"Can you guys stop that and finish packing we have a long drive to Miami," Her mother Penny said. She called down Aaron to help since he was done packing his room._**

**_"What, daaaddd. You should've called me, you know I would've won in this wrestling match," Aaron whined, jumping to them thinking he would squish them both. Ally being smart rolled out of the way as both boys groaned of the pain they received. Ally laughed, "ha, I'm too smart for both of y—"_**

**_She stopped her sentence as she found her mom, pushing her and sitting on her back. Ally groaned and blew out a strand of her hair from the face. She saw a flash. Aaron. As she suspected, he was standing there with his camera, looking at the picking he had taken._**

**_"I think mom won this," He said laughing._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lester set the boxes on the moving truck, "That's the last of it!" he exclaimed.<em>**

**_"Okay, Car arrangements!" Penny said, "Since we are renting this moving truck driving it to Miami, they said we could just return it to one of their store locations in Miami. Its about 18 hours 32 minutes' drive from here (New York) to Miami, FL. So, we decided to switch in between and stop for food and stuff. So, I hope you guys slept well because we are not sleeping, everybody good with that?" everybody nodded. Penny continued. "Alright, Aaron and Ally, you guys are going to drive the moving truck for the first half then our Chevrolet Camaro then we'll stop and switch."_**

**_Aaron and Ally both were happy to be coming to Miami with a Chevrolet Camaro especially if it looks like Bumblebee from Transformers._**

**_"But, mom what about my car?" Aaron asked not wanting to leave his baby, an Audi R8._**

**_"And my motorcycle?" Ally asked. Yes, Ally could ride a motorcycle so could Aaron they both wanted a car and a motorcycle so they compromised they like to switch when they want._**

**_"Ally your motorcycle is actually in the moving truck and Aaron, your car is already at our house in Florida. We drove it there when we decided to check out the house then took a plane to get back here." Their dad said clarifying everything._**

**_"Okay, everybody make sure you didn't forget anything, then get in the vehicle. We're leaving soon!" Penny said._**

**_Ally took one more look around the house making sure she didn't forget anything. It was empty. She sighed and got in the moving truck._**

**_"Ready Alls?" Aaron smiled._**

**_"Ready Ronnie."_**

That what's life was good and fun. They went to Marino High and met Trish and Jace.

Trish was closer to Ally than her with Aaron. So was Jace he was closer with Aaron than Ally.

Trish was a Latina. She was slim, shorter than Ally about five feet and four inches. She had jet black curly hair and brown eyes. She's dating Jace; a tall brunette boy who was obsessed with movies, video games and skateboarding. The four became bestfriends; it's not weird for Aaron and Ally they were close like bestfriends so it didn't matter to them being siblings.

They graduated and now they are here. Living on their own as their parents did not survive. They had a mission, it was to get to Ally and Aaron's Uncle Robert's Farm house. It's apparently better, they are not creepers as Trish like to call them. Thinking that it would be good to have a car and a motorcycle they both drove it trying to get to their uncle's place. It's been five hours and they were running halfway through the gas. They thought it would be a good idea to have full tank so they saw a gas station and stopped there. While, Aaronand Ally decided to get food. Trish filled Ally's motorcycle gas and Jace re-fuelled Aaron's Audi R8.

Ally slowly walked to the door, hearing it ring is enough noise to attract a creeper. They got on their ready position with their weapon of choice. Ally; a bow and arrow, Aaron; machete. Just as anticipated four creepers charge one by one. Ally quickly grabbed an arrow from her back, knocked her arrow, drew her bow back and aim. The zombie flew back a little from the force. She did it again and again and again. She took her arrow back one by one always from the zombie's head. While talking a cloth and wiped all the four arrows and then put it back to her quiver.

They grabbed snacks and drinks and put it each in their JanSport Backpack. The only good thing about a zombie apocalypse is that you don't have to pay for stuff. Just take anything that you can.

In a blink of an eye, they were already on the road on their way to their Uncle Robert's Farm house.

Them all thinking, I guess this is how I live now.


	3. Chapter 2: Uncle Robert, here we come!

Aaron's POV

Surprisingly, we never encountered many creepers. If we see creepers on the road we just run over them, well I do, Trish uses her baseball bat that has spikes on the end and bashes the creepers head with it.

We continued to drive, they were a lot of farms, and most of the houses looked empty. I remembered that my dad said that Uncle Robert's farm what the fifth farm on the right. Man, we have to drive a few more miles. I was in front of Ally when I noticed a little boy on the side of the rode, crying. I talked on the walkie talkie, "Trish, tell Ally to stop," I stopped and so did Ally. I unlocked and opened my car door. I walked over to the little boy about 6 years old.

"What is your name, kid?" I asked the boy. He had dark brown hair and was sitting on a boulder rock in front of a house.

"Henry," he whispered. Hugging his bear tightly.

Ally took of her helmet, walking towards the little boy, "Where are your parents?"

Henry stared at Ally. Ally smiled, he looked down and blushed.

"Yes, I know she's pretty. Now answer her question and tell us where your parents are," Trish said as she approached the two teens and the small kid.

Ally glared at Trish's forwardness. I rolled my eyes. I was about to say that they should not act like that in front of a little kid when I heard a faint voice said,

"They are dead,"

Okay, he seems to be taking this well; at least he's not crying.

I heard a sob, fuck I jinxed it! Ugh.

I was about to comfort Henry when Ally beat me to it.

"It's okay, Henry. Why don't you stay with us?"

"Right, we have enough food and with right protection, you're going to be safe with us," I agreed with Ally. Henry smiled.

"Ok, we should leave now before any creepers come," I said to everyone. Walking over to my car, with Trish and Jace following.

"WAIT! WE should get him some clothes and other stuff useful from his house before we leave," Ally suggested, Henry grabbed her hand and dragged her to his house. "Henry, we have to teach you a few things. I know you're young but keep in mind these rules okay. Step 1: Always make a noise if checking a place." Ally lightly knocked on the door. "Step 2: Have your weapons ready," Ally took her stance with the bow in the air and an arrow on it. "Then step 3: you wait" She waited a few minutes but no creepers came. _Man I was looking for some action but oh well. _Even though there was no creepers she still stood her stance. "Henry, Where's your room?"

Ally's POV

"Upstairs, 2nd door on your right," the 9 year old said. I put my stance down, I walked up the stairs with Henry following me. I kicked the door down, I wish I hadn't because right there and then I saw a creeper eating a cat. I wanted to puke.

"Whiskers! No!" Henry exclaimed.

The creeper turned his attention to Henry and I, he got up let all the guts drop from his hand making a squishy sound. EW, gross. I just focus on the creeper. He looks so gross, blood oozing out of his cut and, he's getting too close. Gross. Wait, he's coming too close at me. I closed my eyes and screamed; drawing back my arrow then release as fast as I could. I opened my eyes, seeing that I hit him in the stomach. I took a pocket knife and stabbed his head.

"Henry, can you start packing some of your clothes and other utilities you can pack. Then we'll check out the house," I said. He started packing some of his clothes, undergarments, and his toothbrush and soap.

"Pretty Ally, if you want more of those things," he pointed to my arrows in the quiver at my back. "And those things," he pointed to my knife in my hand. "My dad has a lot he used to be in the army, he used to take some of those things home for protection or something."

He led me down to the basement, he pointed to a little room on the left. I held on to my knife like it's part of my, like it was my hand; checking if there was any creepers around. Nope clear.

Whoa.

This is awesome. I looked around and there were weapons everywhere. I looked to my right and saw gun and knife leg holsters. I pulled my skinny jeans up and put on the gun holster on my right leg and a knife holster on my left leg. I saw another quiver full of silver head arrows. I took that and placed it on my right shoulder. And another arrow. I told henry that we should go back.

"Aaron, go to the basement and the first door on your left. Go in and take as many weapons as you can. GO!" I shouted to him as soon as I saw him. "and take Jace! Hrry we have to get to Uncle Robert's farm by tonight!"

He ran to the house with a knife with Jace and they loaded weapons on the car. As soon as we got most of the weapons that work, we hit the road.

Uncle Robert, here we come!


	4. Chapter 3: I Hope Ally's Alright

**To Addicted (Guest): I took archery in class and joined a club. My teacher called it the "Katniss Everdeen Club" the students who hit the bullseye joins. I only know the basic tho. **

**Thank you guys for reviewing! **

* * *

><p>Still Ally's POV<p>

We arrived at Uncle Robert's farm at round midnight. I just want to rest. Ugh. I looked at the farm, it was huge. There's a tall fence surrounding the perimeter. There's a huge house beside it is a barn. I wonder what they raise, I miss my horse. Yup, I like to horse ride.

"Aaron, the gates are locked, however will we get in?" I said sarcastically, walking up to it. He smirked. I climbed up the fence, stood at the very top then I did a backflip, landing softly on the floor. I went to open the gate when a pair of hands had me in a head lock. Aaron looked at me with wide eyes. I have fast reflexes so I quickly step behind this person's leg then twisting my body towards the person. I managed to look at his face, it's a blonde boy. He end ups tripping over my leg then falling on the floor. I then straddle him; bitch slapping him with the back of my hand then punching his face.

His lips are now busted. I went to punch him again but he blocked it. And flipped us so now I'm under him. He punched me in the face. I panted, slowly turning my head to look at him. I cant see him properly since it's dark out. I guys he can't see me properly, too. He punched me one more time, great my lips are bleeding. Ronnie climbed up the fence; once he landed he was hit in the face with the back of a gun.

"Ronnie!" I screamed. "I just want to see Robert!" I breathe in and out heavily.

He loosened his grip on me. I pushed him off. I tried to stand up but I couldn't. I black out.

Trish's POV

After Aaron and Ally passed out; they shone a flashlight to our faces, checking us one by one. Now I get it, they thought we might have been bitten or something.

"You sick bastard, get off her!" I shouted at the guy, picking Ally's head up.

"Her?" He asked, clearly confused. Is this guy stupid? He just fought her, shouldn't he feel our girly parts.

"What happened here?" I saw a man with dark brown hair. He kind of looks like Aaron.

"Help them, please," Henry begged.

"Alright, get them inside!"

All the men brought them inside.

One of the ladies came up and asked, "Oh my gosh, what happened here?" she sounded really nice and caring.

"Ask the bastard here," Jace spat, glaring daggers at Austin.

"Get them to the infirmary!" Mary, the lady that came up, said.

* * *

><p><strong>ALLY's POV<strong>

I sprang up the bed. What, what happened?

"Ally, I'm so glad you're fine!" Ronnie exclaimed, giving me a tight squeezed.

"Hey Ronnie, what happened? And what happened to your head?" I pointed to the cut on his forehead.

"Oh don't worry, just a cut." He said.

Just then, a lady around 5'2" came in wearing a vintage dress and holding two bowls of soup.

"Here darlings, eat up!" she said enthusiastically. She grabbed one of the bowls and gave it to me, "How are you feeling sweetie?"

"I'm doing better. Have you seen a short Latina, a tall white boy and a small kid that was with us?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, they are outside enjoying the weather." She replied.

"What do you mean outside?" Ronnie asked.

"Well here, you can go outside and enjoy yourself," she explained, "It's one of the perks of having a farm. The zombies are close here. Unless they've been traveling for quite a while." Ronnie and I nodded.

_Grugghhh. _What was that? _Gruggh. _

"Ally! There's creepers outside!" Ronnie said to me. Handing me my bow, arrows and my knife and gun leg holster.

"Already, on the first day," I whined but put on my weapons.

Ronnie and I run outside. Passing by a mirror I stopped. I was still wearing my sleeveless loose tank top, dark washed skinny jeans and my combat boots. My face clear of makeup, my lips busted. My pass the shoulder length hair was in a braid. Wow, I don't know how that happened. My arrow quiver is across my body and my legs both have two holsters. I ran after Ronnie once I was done analyzing myself.

Jheez, it's bright out.

I heard a scream. I turn m attention to a little girl and Henry hugging each other, screaming for help as a creeper make their way. I took my arrow and aimed then released. It all happened in under 5 seconds.

I ran up to them. "Come on, get inside!" I grabbed them and pulled them inside asking one of the people to make sure they don't get out. "Turn around!" I turned around and saw one of the creepers coming at me. I shoot it in the head. I see Aaron cutting the creepers heads off. I look to my right and see Jace with a gun firing at the creepers, Trish was just swinging and hitting homerun.

Finally, only a few creepers left. I aim my arrow and release. I take my bow and press a button and a sharp point comes out and I stick it to its head. I kick the other creeper in the face, then I summersault and shoot my arrow.

* * *

><p>The tires hitting the gravel as it parks could be heard. A tall blonde, a brunette and a jet black hair could be seen jumping of the back of the open truck.<p>

"What the hell happened here?" asked the blonde boy.

"A simple thank you would be nice," I said, rolling my eyes.

The boy glared, "for what?! For leaving dead bodies around here?"

"For saving your peoples' lives," Ronnie butted in.

"Hi, I'm Katherine. You can call me Kathy for short. Thank you for watching out for our family while we're gone." The brunette said. See at least other people could be nice.

"And I'm Angelo," the boy with jet black hair, stretched his arm out for me to shake.

I shook his hand and introduced, myself, Aaron, Jace, Henry and Trish. They look like they were a couple. And my guesses were right when Angelo put his arms around Kathy and kisses her forehead. They look my age, I wonder how long they've been together.

"How long have you guys been together?" Trish asked the couple.

"About a year," Kathy said, she smiled at Angelo who smiled at her.

Angelo said proudly, "A year, 2 months and 12 days," Angelo hugged Kathy from behind.

"You guys are so cute!" Trish and I squealed.

Jace and Ronnie rolled their eyes and scoffed, "Girls,"

"Ally, Aaron!" I turn around and see Uncle Robert.

I ran to him, "UNCLE ROBERT!" I gave him a tight hug. He picked me up and spun me around.

"Aaron! How are you?" he asked, giving him a hug.

"Uncle?" Angelo, Kathy and Mary asked, shocked,

"Ooh, Austin's dead," Angelo said.

"What happened to your lip? And why is there a cut on your forehead?" He asked me and then Aaron.

"Just a small encounter on some guy. No big deal." I explained.

"Alright, well we have some ground rules. All girls are here to stay and work around the farm. All boys go out on the run," Uncle Robert explained.

"but, that doesn't seem fair. What about the girls that can fight?"

"Girls, don't fight they stay and take care of the kids and work around the house," He said.

"But that's unfair!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, Rob that is unfair." A feminine voice said.

I turn around to find my Aunt Rebbeca.

"Aunt Becky! When did you get here?" Aaron asked, giving her a tight squeeze.

"I just got here when you were passed out, sweetie. Where's your mom and dad?" Aunt Becky asked. I looked at her, blankly. I turned around and walked away.

**Aaron's POV. **

"I'm sorry, she's just very emotional on that subject. They got bitten before they turned, they told us to come here and to take Trish and Jace. We left and never saw them again."

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie. Why don't you guys take a shower and I'll see you guys soon."

"No, we are going for a supply run, the boys are needed," Uncle Robert said.

"Robert, you guys just got back. Give them time to rest. Henry come here."

Henry followed Aunt Becky. Jace and Trish also followed her. I stayed back. I was going to look for Ally but Angelo and Kathy said they needed help with something. I walked back inside the house. I hope Ally's alright.


	5. Chapter 4: All Things Go

**Short Update for y'all. Done all my exams. Countdown to semester two: 4 Days.**

** ALLY's POV**

_All things go, all things go  
>All things go, all things go<em>

_I feel one minute, yeah we got it then it's gone_  
><em>While we keep waiting for a moment to live for<em>  
><em>So can't nobody ever tell me that I'm wrong<em>  
><em>Cause I'mma ride, I'm with you still, the night is young<em>

_We keep goin', we go, we go, we go  
>We wake back up and do it all again<br>We know, we know, say fuck the world, we ridin' 'til the end  
>When all is said and done, look at what we've become<br>I just want you to know that I did it for you_

I sang. This is a song Aaron and I wrote. It's what we learned from losing family members, friends. For me it's about never losing faith and get up if you fall. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I walk down the gravelled path.

I heard a scream, again really? I run towards the sound. I stopped, where did it go? I looked left and right trying to find the sound. _AHHHH!_ I run to my left and I spot a little girl. Creepers were surrounding her.

Crap. I take a knife and throw it, it hit one of the creepers. I take an arrow and run to the girl. Something pierced through my ankle. I screamed but stayed still. My legs couldn't hold me up anymore. I fell on the floor. I have to save the little girl.

I sat up, ignoring the pain. I shot arrow at the creepers as fast and efficient as I could, making sure I don't hit the little girl. One by one they are dead but more are coming. Ugh.

Wait, I know. Why didn't I think of this before? I pulled out a necklace I found out of my shirt. It was the "Music-Maker" of the jewellery music box. I twist the lever around and I hear it make a high- pitched noise. One thing for sure is that zombies love loud noises and high pitched music. They started turning towards me. I took my gun that was on my other foot, you know the one that doesn't have a spikey thing UP MY ANKLE!

"Run, little girl! RUN!"I shouted to the girl, still avoiding the pain.

I saw her kick a zombie, then ran away. I hold up the gun and said, "I give you mercy," I started shooting the zombies coming my way.

Fuck, I'm out of ammo. And it's the last creeper standing what are the odds. My visions started getting blurry. I know I'm losing a lot of blood. I lousily take my bow and an arrow from my quiver. I aim and release. My sight's getting darker and darker. I felt my head hit the ground. Help.


	6. Chapter 5: Okay, Fat Amy,

**A/N: Im open to any ideas. I just started my second semester in school. I'll update when I can. Long chappie for you guys! (as requested) Im writing the next chapter now while eating nutella LOOL**

**Review! **

**- Shaine **

**Aaron's POV **

"Ally, please wake up. I need you. Don't leave me here. Don't leave me here. Don't leave me here.." I chant to myself as I drop my head to her hand.

"You know that, that hurts like hell right,"

"ALLY!"

"What the hell happened?"

"well, Ally we were told by Mary that you had a fifty-fifty chance." Glaring at Mary playfully.

Mary laughed, over the course of Ally always being hurt and me needing alone time, I've grown a close bond to her.

"Well, darling we are happy you are alive. Aaron wouldn't get out of here even to socialize Trish, Jace or even Angelo and Kathy… Speaking of they are outside right now,"

"ALLY!" Angelo, Kathy, Trish and Jace exclaimed.

"Guys, can you turn the volume down to nothing," Ally whispered, doing a hand gesture as if she's turning a stereo volume down.

"OH MY GOD ALLY! THERE'S A BITE MARK ON YOU LEG!" Kathy shouted.

"WHAT?!" She screamed, sitting up and looking at the so called "bite mark".

"Ha, she made you look," Angelo said, laughing.

"That is so not funny! I'm going to kill you!" she grabbed a scissor that is on the nightstand, which should not be there…

Before I could stop her she ran as if she didn't have a broken foot and chased Angelo and Kathy. They ran out the door and into the corridor.

"That's right Alls! Run with scissors!" Trish shouted behind them. I gave Trish the "are you kidding me" look. "What, oh right! Ally! Don't kill them!" she said actually running after her. We saw her getting held by Angelo as if giving her a hug from the back. Just then a blonde guy.

"Why are you such a bitch?"

"Austin!" Mary disciplined.

Who I now know as Austin.

"Why are you such a fucking asshole?" Alls retorted.

Austin put a hand to his chest and exclaimed, "I JUST GOT SHOT. I GOT SHOT. HELP ME!" which basically means 'Oh that was so clever. I just got hurt by that,'

"Ok, Fat Amy," Alls said, walking away. I snickered. Trish, Kathy and Angelo were getting red trying to hold their laugh.

Keep in mind that this is the zombie apocalypse, and yes we've seen _Pitch Perfect. _The last one is actually the third movie, it aired 2080. Which for us is like a bazillion years ago. It's called "The Last Pitch" or something like that.

I saw Aunt Rebbeca walk by.

"Aunt Rebbeca!"

"Oh hey, Aaron!" She gave me a hug.

"Do you think we can go for a supply run, just me and the gang?" I asked, hoping she would say yes, "Oh and don't worry, Alls is fine. She can walk. – AND it's getting quiet in here, I was hoping I can buy a vinyl or something—"

"Okay, Aaron breathe. I'm not supposed to send you guys anywhere but there's this pick-up truck at the back and I need you to go to this mall uptown and pick up a few things okay?" She handed me a list and to me to be quiet about it.

I ran off, I couldn't hold my excitement.

"Whoa, Aaron, hold up where are you going?" I heard Uncle Robert ask.

"Um, I'm going to the bathroom, I reeeaallyy neeeed to go," I acted like I was going to pee my pants.

"Okay, jheez you have a bladder of a squirrel," he teased. And left.

"I'm not telling you which one though, I might just go to the one at the mall," I said to the space where he was standing. I smirked.

**- THE YEAR 2100 -**

I ran outside, looking for the gang. I stopped at the door, hearing their conversation.

"That is so not true!" Kathy laughed.

"I don't love you." Jace joked. Ally pouted.

"At least Trish loves me," She said, hugging Trish sideways.

"Ew, get away from me," Trish teased, making a fake grossed out face.

"Why don't anybody love me?" Ally whined.

Angelo put a hand on Ally's hand. "It's okay, at least you still have food," Angelo laughed.

"Right, food will never ever leave me," staring at her lunch. Did I mention they were outside eating around a small table?

Just then her plate has been taken away by Mary.

"To think, food loves you," Jace said. They all laughed. Ally crossed her arms and pouted.

I decided to walk up to them, "Don't worry Ally I still love you," hugging her from behind.

"Gross, get away from me," Ally said, dramatically but still smiling. I laughed and kissed her cheek.

I sat down her lap, Ally may not look like it but she's strong as hell.

"So who wants to go for a supply run?" I asked the gang: Jace, Angelo, Kathy, Trish and Ally.

"What? Is Robert okay with this?" Kathy asked.

"Especially with Ally's broken foot. Not to mention her head," Angelo explained.

"Oh yeah, Aaron, how did I get here?" Alls asked.

"By using your feet to walk to this table," I said confused by the obvious question.

"No, I think she's talking about the bed and the broken foot." Trish clarified.

"Oh yeah, this is how it went…" I looked up slightly at a certain part. Everyone looked to where I was looking at but slight off; so I grabbed her face and corrected it.

_**FLASH BACK **_

_ I was walking around the farm when I heard a voice say run and a series of gunshots. I ran to the noise and I saw Ally passed out with a bear trap on one of her foot. _

_ "Ally! ANGELO! UNCLE ROBERT! ANYBODY HELP!" _

_ "OH MY GOD! What happened? Is she unconscious?" A red head, Dez, asked running to me. _

_ "No, she's just sleeping," I answer sarcastically. Dez rolled his eyes. _

_ "Okay, so this will hurt her but we have to open the bear trap," Dez explained. _

_ "I DON'T CARE, JUST GET MY SISTER OUT OF THIS!" _

_Dez nodded, holding the two ends of the trap, slowly pulling it apart. I quickly grab Ally's foot and pull it out. It's bleeding badly. I rip the ends of my shirt and wrap it around Ally's foot. I then pick her up bridal style and Dez running off, probably to save that little girl. I run to the farmhouse and called for Mary. _

"And now we are here," I told her, "so supply run?" I asked everybody and they nodded putting their dishes away.

"Miss Ally, Are you okay?" Henry ran up to Ally's good leg and hugged her.

"Of course, who's this?" Ally asked, pointing to the little girl beside him. I was curious myself.

"Oh her name is Addy and she has something to say," Henry introduced the little girl.

"Miss Ally, I am so sowwy about your foot. If I stayed like Robert told me, I wouldn't have been surrounded by the Z's (Zombies) and you wouldn't have broken your foot." She said, almost crying.

"It's okay, Addy. See I'm fine," she did a little dance, although I can see pain on her face, "okay, now you guys have fun and play," Henry and Addy ran off and started playing tag.

I led them to the back of the farmhouse and saw a pick-up truck like Aunt Rebbeca said.

"Angelo and Jace in the back. Trish, Kathy and Ally in the truck, I'll drive," I said.

"I'm coming,"

We all look back to see…


End file.
